A basic system to reduce the sonic boom created by a supersonic aircraft was disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,629, issued Apr. 18, 1967, providing a converging/diverging nozzle emitting a supersonic jet of fluid aft underneath a concave downward lower surface of a supersonic wing. Thereafter a series of applications were filed employing the underwing energized jet of fluid in a particular way to recover the energy normally wasted in the shock wave system into useful work by transforming the compression into vorticity. The initial patent of this series was U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,151 issued Sept. 9, 1975, disclosing an aircraft wing system comprising an underwing manifold/nozzle assembly extending essentially the entire span of the wing and shaping the nozzle to emit this jet of fluid aft as a sheet spaced below the wing in an underexpanded manner, with a pressure greater than atmospheric. The opposing perturbation velocities on the interface between the underwing compressing air layer and the energized jet layer below generate negative (counterclockwise) vorticity, which in a supersonic flow provides an upwash downstream, increasing the pressure on the undersurface enabling the wing to operate at a lesser angle with reduced drag. My subsequent improvement application Ser. No. 584,635, filed June 6, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,866, specified the forward portion of the wing undersurface as concave, concentrating most of the compression in a short interaction region near its leading edge, corresponding to the short expansion region of the underexpanded jet. This structure locates the energy transformation mechanism under the forward part of the wing, leaving the aft part of the wing available for energy recovery.